gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:213.52.27.187
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Darkmoon25/Lord of the north? page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Joffrey Waters? "I was just thinking, that as we know Joffrey is no Baratheon - he is really a bastard, and as such shouldn't his name be Joffrey Waters? No need to change the title, but I'd argue it's worth taking note of at least, that his actual name (in sight of the gods? :p) is Joffrey Waters. 22:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Edwyn Tønder" Bother to read through this wiki: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Bastard#In_the_books "Fans sometimes derisively assume that "Joffrey Baratheon" should really be called "Joffrey Lannister," because of his status as the bastard offspring of the incestuous relationship between Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister, and not the son of King Robert Baratheon at all. This is actually in error, as according to the customs of bastardy, Joffrey doesn't even have the right to use the surname "Lannister". As Jaime's bastard son, given birth to by a woman from the Westerlands (Cersei), Joffrey would have to use the bastard surname for the Westerlands: "Joffrey Hill". There's also the possibility that he might be called "Joffrey Waters" given that both Jaime and Cersei had been living in the Crownlands for many years, and Joffrey lived his whole life there. All of this, of course, would only happen if Jaime were to openly acknowledge Joffrey as his son, which is an impossibility given the disastrous political fallout this would create. Further, as the product of not merely bastardy, but incest, the Faith of the Seven would want to outright kill Joffrey as an abomination before the gods if his actual parentage were ever revealed. Therefore from a strict legal standpoint, given that Jaime will never acknowledge his children with Cersei, Joffrey has no right to any surname, and should properly just be called "Joffrey" as if he were a lowborn commoner." --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC)